


Cockles is Destiel's Fault

by BeanieJedi33



Series: The Story of Cockles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Filming, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: It's always Destiel is cockles fault, but what if it was the other way around? What if Dean and Cas getting together on the show caused Jensen and Misha to get their heads out of their asses. Along with the support of their amazing wives, this is how cockles gets together.





	Cockles is Destiel's Fault

Jensen walked on set as he usually does after he leaves his trailer and goes to wardrobe and makeup. Today was going to be a very interesting day on set. Today was the day they would film a kissing scene between Dean and Cas. Jensen tried to keep calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. Truth is he didn’t know how he would handle Dean kissing Cas, because that would mean kissing Misha, and he didn’t know how to handle that. Misha turned his world upside, and Jensen found himself falling in love with him. 

_Last Night_

Danneel had flown in with Gen and all the kids because they were going to all spend some time together up in Vancouver. When Danneel got in, it was pretty late so she put all the kids to bed and it was just she and Jensen who were awake. Jensen was doing a last run through of his script in the living room of his Vancouver apartment while Danneel sat and watched. She noticed something was off about him. Jensen was normally so relaxed and focused whenever he was doing anything related to acting or directing. He loved his job and took it very seriously. But she noticed something was definitely wrong with her husband.

Jensen had been reading his script and he just couldn’t stop thinking about that Dean and Cas scene and kissing Misha. _How the hell am I supposed to kiss Misha and keep my shit together?_ He had had begun to freak out, but Danneel’s voice pulled him out of his head.

“Jay you okay?” Danneel asked.

Jensen turned to his wife, “No Dee, I’m not I-“ Jensen’s voice cracked. He started to tear up a bit. He knew he had to tell his wife about this, but he had no idea how she’d react. He was terrified truth to be told. Telling his wife he still loved her, but also loved someone else, and that someone else was a man, facing a sexuality crisis, that was not something easily done. He tried to be as brave as Dean and do what he knew what he had to do.

“Baby, what’s up? Talk to me,” Dee said.

“Dee, I- I’m so sorry,” Jensen got choked up.

“Jensen, honey what is it?” 

“It’s Misha,” Jensen choked out.

“Oh my god. Is he okay? Did you two have a big fight or something?” Danneel was starting to get even more worried.

Jensen steeled himself. He needed to be calm when he told Danneel this, “No he’s okay, we’re okay, it’s just I-“ Jensen swallowed, “I love him. Like I’m in love with him. I love everything about him- his weirdness, kindness, charity, his activism, how he’s so open and loving, and I just, I fell for him. Hard. And I can’t say I’m not attracted to him either, which is just another can of worms I’ve opened, and I’ve tried so hard not to open. But please don’t think I don’t love you, because I do, I really love you, Danneel. And you have to know I never cheated on you, but these feelings are getting harder and harder to ignore and I’m scared. And now me and Misha have to kiss on the show and I don’t know how I’m gonna handle that,” by the end Jensen was rambling a little, but he hoped Danneel understood, but he was so scared for her reaction. He just stood there waiting for her to say something.

“Jay, it’s okay, come here,” Danneel said as she opened her arms and motioned Jensen towards her.

Jensen nervously approached her. Danneel wrapped her arms around Jensen and gave him a big, reassuring hug, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” she whispered to him to calm him down. She pulled away so she could look into those gorgeous green eyes of his that were now wet with tears Jensen was trying to hold back before she leaned in and kissed him.

When they pulled apart Danneel spoke first, “Honey, I’ve known how you feel about Misha. I can see the look of love in your eyes, and it’s not the same look you give to your sister, your parents or to Jared. You love him differently, you love him like you love me. And as long as you still love me, I’m okay with this,”

“Wait what?” Jensen was shocked. He couldn’t believe Danneel was saying this.

“Jay, you have a big heart. I know you can love both me and Misha. And I’m okay with it,”

“Really?” Jensen was slowly beginning to believe it.

“Yes. I’ve talked to Vicki about this, about what’s in like being in a poly relationship,”

“Seriously?”

“Still sticking with one word answers I see,” Danneel teased, “But yes we’ve been talking for a long time about this. I told her I thought you may be interested in Misha and she said she Misha was interested in you. We were just waiting for you two to pull your heads out of your asses. Jensen you need to know that this is okay. I love him too, Jensen. If you want to pursue something with Misha, it’s okay. You have my permission. Just if something happens and you decide you want to enter a poly relationship, we all need to have a discussion. But everything’s going to be okay, Jensen, I promise,”

“I love you, Dee. So much. You’re the best supporter and partner anyone could ever ask for,”

“I know,”

They spent the night kissing on the couch. Jensen felt so calm and at peace that Danneel had accepted this part of him and still loved him. He had the best wife.

 _On set now_  
The crew had just finished setting up the shot and just put down their final marks for the scene.

Misha walked over to Jensen. He knew Jensen would be really nervous about this scene, so he wanted to do whatever he could to ease those nerves. He had arrived late so he and Jensen couldn’t really talk much about the scene before hand, but he still wanted to have a quick chat.

“Hey, Jensen. You ready?” Misha came up to Jensen and put his arm around him, trying to comfort him. But his touch put Jensen on edge even more than he already was.

Jensen was freaking out. Even after the conversation last night with Danneel he was still just nervous about how this would play out with Misha. I mean it’s not every day he asks a married man who is his best friend to enter a relationship while he himself is also a married man.

Jensen was about to tell Misha how he felt when he heard, “Jensen! Misha! On your marks!”

Jensen gave a quick look to Misha, “Yea I’m ready,”

Misha wasn’t sold on Jensen’s response, but he knew they had to start, so he figured he’d probably have to take the lead during these takes and make sure to keep an eye on Jensen to see if he was okay.

During the first few takes, Jensen performed his lines like a zombie; he put nothing behind them and was just saying the lines without putting any emotion into the scene, and the director stopped it halfway through each time. He was trying to distance himself emotionally from the scene, but he realized that wasn’t getting himself anywhere. He figured the sooner he did it, the sooner it was over, and the sooner he and Misha could have a proper conversation about their relationship.

Jensen dove him into the scene and poured his heart out into it, and when the time came for Dean to confess to Cas his feelings he said, “I care about you. You’re my family, but not like Sam, I’m in love with you, Misha,” and he pulled Cas in by his tie to kiss him. Misha wasn’t kissing back. The Jensen realized what he had said. He didn’t say “Cas” he said “Misha.”

 _Oh shit_ Jensen thought. 

Jensen pulled back and looked at Misha who was stunned. Jensen didn’t know what to do so he turned and ran to his trailer.

When Misha heard what Jensen had said he didn’t know how to react. He had fallen for Jensen a few years ago and told Vicki about it. Vicki said she already knew, and said she’s was totally okay with them being together if Jensen was up for. However, Misha never thought Jensen would ever be up for it. Sure, they flirted, but he never really saw Jensen as the type to be in a poly relationship. Plus, he was so in love with Danneel he never thought Jensen would love anyone like that besides her. But now it appeared there was a chance. A chance Jensen loved him back and a chance for them more than best friends. Misha ran to Jensen’s trailer, hoping to get some answers.

Jensen was panicking. How was he going to explain this to Misha. He wanted to have a real conversation with Misha where he told him he loved him and they talked about having a relationship. He didn’t want to slip up in front of the whole crew in the middle of scene then high tail it out of there like a coward.

Jensen was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking on the door, “Hey Jensen, can I come in?” 

It was Misha.

 _Here goes nothing_ Jensen thought.

Jensen opened the door and Misha stood there. His hair all swept up from running here, his cheeks tinted red, his lips chapped a little, and his blue eyes shinning brightly. Damn if he wasn’t in love with the beautiful man in front of him.

“So, uh come in, Mish” Jensen said breaking the silence.

“Thanks,”

“Here come sit down,” Jensen walked over to the couch and encouraged Misha to follow.

The two of them sat down on the couch. This time it was Misha who spoke first, “So Jensen listen before you say anything-“ but he was cut off by Jensen.

“No, Mish I gotta say something here. Last night while I was reading my script and preparing for today Danneel realized something was wrong, and I confessed to her that I was in love with you, but still in love with her. And she told me it was okay and that apparently she had spoken to Vicki about this, because she already knew that I had feelings for you. She said that they have talked about us getting together and they’re both okay with it. Dani said that Vicki told her that you have feelings for me, so I gotta ask, Mish. Is it true?”

Misha couldn’t believe it, Jensen confirmed he has feelings for him, “Yes Jensen, I love you, you’re an amazing man, and you’re one of the funniest, kindest, bravest people I’ve ever met. I couldn’t help it,”

Jensen didn’t think he’d even been happier when he heard Misha say he love him, “Mish I love you, too. You are such a unique and wonderful person and I love everything from your charity to your sense of humor to the way you care so much and get other to care. I’ve never met anyone as weird or as amazing as you. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t stop myself from loving you,” 

Jensen finished by pulling Misha into a kiss. They realized that they still had scenes to film, but they knew they first thing they had to do was call Dani and Vicki. They set up a video chat with all of them.

Danneel answered first, “Hey Jay what’s- Oh” Danneel saw Misha with Jensen and figured those two idiots finally got their shit together.

Vicki answered next, “Oh hey guys? Everything okay?”

Jensen smiled, “Yea everything’s great,” 

“We have some things to discuss,” Misha added.

And they spent about an hour laying out how their relationship was going to go. Jensen never thought he’d ever have this conversation, but he couldn’t have been happier having it.


End file.
